The Truth
by Suchacommotion
Summary: The story of truth.
Every good story has a part that makes you cry, or want to tear the paper in half, or makes you feel completely empty inside. This story, I think, makes the rain feel inviting; that razor look friendly, those drugs look like a saving grace. This story is dangerous, and this story is a death sentence. So be warned, for this story has the capacity to ruin you.

The beginning of this story starts out with a young girl. She was happy, and she loved her family very much. She had her secrets, just as anyone else did. She was but a small one, expecting too much from a small town. She always wondered where the other half of her heart was, but she didn't mind. She had a family, a pet, something to love. She was happy.

As the young girl got older, she thought more. She was happy. She loved her family very much. She still had her secrets, just as anyone else did. She was bigger now, and she thought and thought. She began to figure out how the world worked. She thought about where the other half of her heart was, and she worried, but she didn't mind too much. She had a family, and two pets, something to love. She was happy.

As the young girl grew more, she explored more. She was confused. She didn't know if she loved her family. She had so many secrets, it was hard to keep them, just as anyone else did. Se was even bigger now, and she questioned everything. She thought she knew how the world worked before, but she was realizing she was wrong. She desperately wanted to know where the other half of her heart was. She worried, and searched. She could not find the other half of her heart. She had a family, and two pets, and many friends, something she should have loved. She was confused.

The young woman has grown much, and she has explored and pondered and loved and been scared. She didn't love her family, though she knew she should. She felt as if her existence was made of lies; woven with the fine thread of secrets. She was very grown-up now, and she explored and pondered and loved and panicked. She was so frightened of life that she couldn't expand. She could not find the other half of her heart. She could barely see her own heart. She had a family, a pet, and many friends, and nothing to love. She was lost.

The middle of our story is when the young woman finds her Angel, and the angel tells her the simple truth.

"You have lost sight of yourself. You are surrounded by love and hope and joy, and yet you shut yourself out. You are not lost, or confused, or unhappy. You are an experience, and as such, are but a short blip in the firework of the Universe. But like any flash of color in a firework, you must defy the odds and light up the night sky like the brightest spark of color and inspiration and hope and joy that ever lived before your time is up." The Angel smiled and continued, "You will find your own way."

The Angel's words were wise and true, and yet the young woman did not listen.

The young woman's mind, devoid of hope and love, had let the Angel fall and become a Devil.

The End of our story begins with the young woman herself falling from life. She had been devoid of hope and love for so long that she could not continue. She had lost sight of the other half of her heart, which was right in front of her the whole time. The other half of her heart could have been reached if she had just searched a little closer. Instead, she lost herself.

When she took her life, the other half of her heart was destroyed. It was sad that it never found it's missing half, but it knew that the heart could never again be whole and pure when the young woman had let herself be tainted by darkness.

When the young woman fell from life, the remaining half of her heart was also destroyed. When she fell, she realized the mistake she had made. She tried to grab back at life, but the fall was long and slippery. She slipped away and fell into the Void.

The Angel did not save her. Her family and her pets and her friends could not. She refused to help herself. In the end, the world was robbed of her bright flash of color.

So now you understand how a good story can make you so sad. Because a good story tells the truth.


End file.
